Wątek forum:Dojo/@comment-25643206-20170615102133/@comment-188.146.130.65-20170922185715
Cytując klasyka z "Mad Maxa": "What a day, whatl a lovely day!" Tak to dzisiaj za kilka godzin (dokładnie o 3 nad ranem naszego czasu), po 5 pełnych latach bez siedmiu dni, zostanie wyemitowany ostatni odcinek tmnt 2012... Fakt, że stacja Nickelodeaon z jakiś powodów wybrała sobie jako final crossoverowy arc (Monster i Crossover Arc polecą wciaż w październiku na Nicku), ale to jednak ten postapokaliptyczny arc jest przewidziany przez twórców jako absolutely final. No i tak się po kolei wszyscy twórcy i aktorzy żegnają, że się aż mi smutno robi... no i tym bardziej smutno jest, bo jak łatwo się domyśleć, smutne rzeczy zobaczymy w tym final arcu.... no, kto powiedział, że musi być totalny happy end? A nawet mi się przypomniało, że Casey Jones w swojej "mądrości" przepowiedział, jaki będzie koniec. Mówię o odcinki "Moons of Thalos 3", kiedy zanim wszyscy zaczeli padac od braku tlenu, Casey wyleciał z tekstem, że to już koniec April, bo nie jesteśmy mutantami! A jak już wiemy, w final arcu nie ma już ani jednego człowieczka... tylko mutanty. Jak już wspomniałam, odcinek poleci w amerykańskich tv o 3 nad ranem i ja mam zamiar wiernie oczekiwać xD nie wiadomo, czy od razu wrzucą do sieci, ale chociaż komentarze i spoilery poczytam (no bo kurde nie mogę się doczekać!). A sam odcinek, to i nawet bez pomocy Reddy do jutra, najpóźniej do niedzieli i tak do sieci trafi. Pamiętam jeszcze czasy, gdy Reddy nie wrzucała odcinkow i tak się zawsze ktoś znalazł, kto udostępnił odcinek. Fakt że kilka godzin po emisji, czasem drugiego dnia, ale zawsze odcinek był. Może parę "świeżych" linków z nowymi obrazkami czy nagraniami, jak kogoś interesuje: link1 , link2 , link3 oraz news że arc finałowy wyjdzie na DVD 12 grudnia. Podobno jak będzie emisja w nocy, to ktoś ma podać linka do "streamlina" tak żeby obejrzeć odcinek na żywo, ale nie wiem, czy to wypali... Jeszcze na koniec mała porcja moich przemyśleń... W sensie mam ich dużo, ale nie chcę już robić takiego zamieszania i rozpisywać się jak przed "When Worlds Collide". Zaczekam z tym ;p dodam tylko, że najbardziej zastanawia mnie żółwia postać z drugiego proma, która wspina się na auto Rapha (to auto chyba stoi, około 22 sekunda). Fani mówią, że to Leo, ale się z tym nie zgadzam, bo 70letni Leo by już tak nie wyglądał, i miałby coś niebieskiego, a nawet w ogóle bylby ubrany w pełni tak jak ubrany jest Raph czy Mikey, no i nie laziłby już po samochodach, lol taki wiek u Lea do czegoś go już zobowiązuje i pewnie ogranicza, wiec dla mnie Leo odpada. Inni fani twierdzą, że to robo-Donnie, ale jak się przyjrzałam tyłowi Donniego na zdjęciach i promach, które wyszły, to również stwierdzam, że to nie on, bo ma inny wygląd zupelnie, ma inną skorupę, ze światełkami o dość specyficznym kształcie, chyba że animatorzy aż tak w tym momencie z odległości go nie dopracowali, ale wątpię w to. Moją uwagę przykuwa to, że ten mutant ma jakąś dłuugawą, zielonkawą, jakby w kobiecym stylu bandanę, więc kto... "Venus de Milo" xD hehe zobaczymy. Może mam już zwidy, a może jeszcze nie ;p I to oko chyba też nie należy do żołwia, którego znamy, ale zobaczymy ;) Kończę już te swoje teorie spiskowe ;p